Brotherly Love
by MegaMushroomAlchemist
Summary: The Inu brothers are ages 16 and 14 and Inuyasha will soon be going into his first heat, There father thinks it's a good idea for them to mate but what will they think about it? Read on to find out! R&R please! Chapter three up soon.
1. Chapter 1The Begining

Warnings: MaleXmale pairings, inappropriate language, and all kinds of kinky sexy.

Attention: I do not own the manga or anime of Inuyasha or any of the characters.

AN: hi-ya peoples!!! I'm sorry this chapter is so very short but the next one'll be much longer. Please R&R!!!

-------------------------------

Inuyasha whimpered softly in his sleep "Se…Sesshomaru...pa…please" he called his breathing rapid; his face flushed a light pink.

Sesshomaru, who had been sitting in the corner watching his brother sleep, backed slowly out of the room running into his father's broad chest in the process.

"Father! I can explain."

"Sesshomaru. We need to talk'

"yes father"

Inutaisho lead the way back into Inuyasha's room where a small table with three chairs around it sat near the open window and balcony.

Sesshomaru sat and folded his hands across the table, a loud sigh escaping his lips before he could stop himself.

"You know your brother is coming of age correct?"

"Yes father."

"I will soon have to chose him a mate."

"Yes father."

"He is uke."

Sesshomaru sighed again before answering, "Where is this going father?"

Inutaisho stopped pacing just in front of the table and leaned down in front of his eldest so that they where about eye level "I want you to mate with him."

"Me? Him? My own brother?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea" Inuyasha whispered hoarsely sitting up in his bed, his face still flushed a light red.

"That is…apparent little brother" Sesshomaru laughed lightly unable to stop himself from staring at Inuyasha's rock hard manhood.

Sesshomaru stood and walked over to the edge of his brother's bed.

"If I leave you and him alone you have to promise me that you won't take him until next month on his fifteenth birthday so that you will not damage the chances of him being able to bear your pups"

"I promise father"

"and you Inuyasha?"

"I promise" Inutaisho walked out the still open door, tugging it closed behind him.


	2. Chapter 2 Oh Brother

Warnings: MaleXmale pairings, inappropriate language, and all kinds of kinky sexy to come.

Attention: I do not own the manga, anime, or any of the characters. Although I wish very much I did.

Author Note: Hello again peoples!! Again this chapter is very short but I will try my very best to lengthen them as the chapters go on but at the moment I am in a bit of a hurry. I need to warn you all that I may have to take a small break form this story b/c I need to get some of my newer, better ones up. Also, I may need help with a plotline for a Twilight/Harry potter crossover I am working on if any one has any ideas I will be more than glad to listen and take suggestions :] As always please Review! Thank you!! Oh and I almost forgot this chapter will be in Inuyasha's point of view. I think what I'm going to do is go back and forth between Inuyasha's, Sesshomaru's, and a narrators POV. Don't forget to tell me what you think of that in your review! Thanks :D

-megamushroomalchemist (Amber Sweet)

-------------------------------

"_If I leave you and him alone you have to promise me that you won't take him until next month on his fifteenth birthday so that you will not damage the chances of him being able to bear your pups"_

"_I promise father"_

"_And you Inuyasha?"_

"_I promise" _

_Inutaisho walked out the still open door, tugging it closed behind him_.

--

"Sesshomaru? Wa….what are you….um…ah….doing?"

Sesshomaru smiled placing his hand against my knee running it up and down my inner thigh through the thin blanket that I clutched to my chest "Absolutely nothing brother" he whispered

"Didn't father just make us promise we wouldn't do anything until my birthday? Sessy wa…stop"

"He didn't make up promise that we wouldn't do _anything_ Inuyasha just that I wouldn't take you until then"

He leaned down over top of me, his face just inches from mine

"But Sess..mmmh"

His lips captured mine unexpectedly while I was mid-word, stealing my breath away

He slowly pried the blanket away from me flinging it into the far corner

I whimpered softly into his kiss as he slowly ran his razor sharp claws down my chest

I feared his claws would slip and hurt me but I soon learned to trust my future mate

"Sesshomaru" I panted when he finally broke the kiss "what are you…?" I gasped as his hot mouth found my left nipple and his right hand found my throbbing member

"Mmha…Sesshomaru" I panted into his shoulder as he quickened his pace kissing a trail down my throat

He left a purple love mark on the skin where my neck and shoulder meet, where in a few days he will be putting a permanent mating mark, making me writhe for him.

He left another just above my collarbone slowly moving down my body.

His tongue circled my navel lightly

I shivered, my breathing labored

"Sesshomaru" I moaned again as he placed gentle kisses on my inner thighs, teasing me slowly

"Sess…please" I begged as he withdrew his hands, impatient for his mouth to continue where his hands left off

"Relax" Sesshomaru whispered into the silvery white hairs that lead from my lower stomach downward

I whimpered again, begging as he continued to tease me, kissing and licking at my hip bones

My whole body quivered in anticipation

My left hand I wrapped into his hair, my right the sheets beside us

He looked up at me, eyes smoldering

Sesshomaru kissed nothing more than the vary tip of me, still teasing

He lapped up the pre-cum that had begun do drip out of my slit

I was fixated, unable to turn my eyes from him even as my vision blurred and turned white and I could no longer see my brother, my soon to be mate, through my pleasure.


End file.
